1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to earth moving and clearing equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rake and scraper attachment system for an excavator bucket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power operated excavators having bucket mounted arms are in wide use in earthmoving and digging operations. They are most useful in earth digging and clearing operations. Rake attachments have been provided as attachments to a bucket. Such rakes are useful in clearing earth for construction and the like. They lack, however, the ability to scrape the earth surface prior to grasping brush between the bucket mounted rake of an excavator and the thumb during the clearing process.
It would be desirable to provide an easily mounted heavy-duty scraper and rake system for attachment to an excavator bucket having a power operated thumb which attaches and detaches to the excavator bucket and which also provides a choice of scraping mechanisms for ground scraping for ground clearing, the rake operating with the thumb to grasp and remove the material rooted up by the scraping mechanism, thus providing a comprehensive ground clearing system for excavators which does not require the removal of the bucket to install.
Thus, a multipurpose, heavy-duty scraping and rake attachment for excavator buckets solving the aforementioned problems is desired.